Cinder-Soot
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Cinderella with a South Park twist. After his father's death Kenny is forced to be a slave to his evil step-family. As Butters came of age he was being forced to marry. Mix a ball with a FairyGod Jew and you get love and a happily ever after. Bunny Creek & a wee bit of Style. This fic is what happens when i watch the Disney Cinderella trio in a night. anyway, plz enjoy and R&R!


Cinder-Soot

Once upon a time in the small mountain kingdom of South Park there was a beautiful château where a rich merchant, Earl Stuart, lived with his three children since his wife, Lady Carol, had died shortly after the birth of their only daughter.

The eldest son Kevin was twelve, soon to take part in his father's business, with his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes he was very popular with nearly all the girl's in the kingdom.

The youngest, and only girl, Karen was only five, she took joy in her horse and making dresses, her long chestnut hair was constantly tied in ribbons and light brown eyes framed with thick black lashes.

The middle child, Kenny, was nine and looked nothing like his family, his golden blond hair shone like the midday sun, his large blue eyes were the highlight of his thin face and his whole being radiated mischief.

Earl Stuart was a kind man who loved his family very much, giving them every pleasure he could but deep in his heart he knew that his children needed a mother's love to grow properly, especially Karen.

So during the spring he married a woman of noble family by the name of Lady Leanne; a very pretty woman had already had five husbands, her money and looks attracted each of them but she was a single mother of two young boys.

Eric was her biological son, large in frame and sharp of tongue for a nine year old, he cast a very intimidating figure in any room.

Craig was also nine, adopted by Lady Leanne when his parents tragically passed away, he was a quiet child with inky black hair and milk white skin.

As spring turned to summer the odd little family were very happy, going on trips and getting to know each other, even though Kenny immediately decided he hated Eric he pretended to be happy for his father.

Then autumn came around and Earl Stuart became sick, so sick be became bed bound and Kevin had to take over his duties of work; he did well with his innocent face but constantly worried for his sick father.

Kenny and Karen tried to care for their father but Lady Leanne pushed them away, claiming it was a wife's job to care for her husband.

As soon as the first snow of winter fell Earl Stuart died; his children were distraught and cried till morning came but it didn't change a thing.

Shortly after the funeral Lady Leanne showed her true colours, she didn't become rich by working hard, all her previous husbands had left her all their money on their deathbeds, her parents too and this marriage was no different.

But this time Lady Leanne had taken a huge liking to the château so she didn't move away or begin her search for a new husband, instead she used her new status as the widowed wife of a well known and like merchant to try and raise the status of her two awkward sons.

While she pushed Earl Stuart's children away, out of their bedrooms and fancy clothing, forcing them to be no more than servants in their own homes.

Many years past, as Earl Stuart's money was wasted on Eric and Craig, the once beautiful château fell into disrepair; Kevin left his childhood home at the age of fourteen, moving far away to carry on their father's business but Kenny and Karen were much too young and loyal to their father's memory to leave.

Luck came to Karen's side when the castle began to advertise for new staff and she was selected to work for the young prince, she left home to live in the castle permanently and left Kenny to fend for himself with his awful step-family.

The sun rose early some eight years after Earl Stuart's death, shining brightly through a top tower window where there were no curtains, inside the round room there was a single being who groaned and turned over as the sun burnt his eyes.

Kenny had grown in the past eight years, tall but skinny from hunger, his blond hair was tied back tightly into a ponytail and his blue eyes still the envy of everyone he talked to.

Handsome and kind not even the rags he was forced to dress in and the dirt on his face could lessen or disguise it.

After a few moments of hiding under his pillow Kenny decided to get out of bed and start his day; the whole house was quiet, the step-family still fast asleep, so the blond went around all the floors opening curtains, bathing the whole château in glorious morning light.

Fixing breakfast was a sad affair for Kenny, he ate so little any amount of food make him feel sick but hungry; Eric's breakfast was the biggest, consisting of everything available, while Lady Leanne had toast and porridge sweetened with syrup and Craig only drank tea in the mornings and would eat nothing till lunch.

Over the years Kenny's hate for Eric had increased ten-fold, the arrogant moron made it his mission in life to make the blond's life a living hell. Kenny didn't mind Craig, the black hair boy kept to himself and took little interest in anything.

Balancing all three trays on hands and head Kenny carefully made his way up the stairs, knocking on the first door, Eric's, with his heel he entered before Eric could even turn over.

"morning Lord Fatass." Kenny spat into the darkness.

Placing the tray down heavily on the table beside Eric's bedside Kenny pulled the curtains open with one hand, laughing lightly when Eric whined shrilly and exited with the laundry before he could be shouted at.

Next was Craig's room, "morning." was all Kenny said as he placed down the tray.

Craig woke at the sound, being a light sleeper, watching the blond silently as he opened the curtains, his Guinea pig Stripe squeaking softly from his other pillow, "i want to go horse riding today." Craig finally said as Kenny picked up his laundry.

Kenny smiled genuinely, "well, of course. It's Friday." he said as he left the room.

Finally was Lady Leanne's room, his father's old room, she was in a dead sleep as usual so Kenny quickly and quietly placed the tray down, opened the curtains, collected the laundry and left to being the day properly.

During the day Eric managed to smash a cup on the best rug before he and Lady Leanne went to town to spend money they had no earned.

Craig went out on his horse as usual, disappearing till dark, while Kenny cleaned the château from top to bottom, trying to still take pride in his home.

Meanwhile in the castle the young prince was hiding from his parents; it was well known that King Stephan and Queen Linda were perfectionists, everything had a place and everything in its place, so their seventeen year old son was always under a lot of pressure and that was the year when the young prince would have to marry if he wished to inherit the throne.

Prince Leopold, or Butters to his only friend and advisor Duke Tweak Tweek, personally didn't want to inherit the throne, it seemed like such a responsibility that he didn't want.

So the young prince spent a lot of his time running away or hiding from his mad royal parents and he had succeeded for years until the King and Queen finally decided that he had run away enough and organised a huge ball, inviting every person of age to attend.

Butters was a shy prince with a naïve look on life, his pale blond hair was an inherited gene from his mother's royal bloodline, while his sky blue eyes held all the innocents of childhood and felt like he was much too small bodily to be someone's husband.

Duke Tweek had been Butters friend since very early childhood when the small blond had asked his father for a friend; Tweek's family owned the best restaurant in the whole kingdom, serving up wonderful food and amazing coffee.

Just as small as Butters, Tweek drank too much coffee, making his quiver and paranoid a lot of the time, his crazed blond hair was clipped back to try and tame it while his eyes matched the coffee he drank.

"this way Tweekers." Butters whispered urgently as the pair made their way quickly through the woods.

King Stephan and Queen Linda had tried to hold a meeting with their only son about the up coming ball and Butters had never been out of the castle so fast; the two friends often went into the town in dulled down clothes as not to attract attention.

"please, ark, slow down!" Tweek called.

Butters and Tweek made their way through the woods, desperate to get away from the castle for a few hours, finally they came to the dirt track into town.

"you hear that?" Butters suddenly stopped, hearing something stomping hard on the ground.

Tweek let out a muffled scream, looking around wildly but both saw nothing till a huge black horse practically flew out of the woods on the other side of the track.

Both blond's fell off their feet as the horse reared angrily before being calmed by it's owner.

"sorry." was all the rider said; a tall black haired boy in a blue coat eyed them curiously.

Butters took a big breath before standing, "you sure are in a rush sir." he breathed.

The teen raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes going from Tweek to Butters, "i am letting off steam." he told them calmly.

"jesus!" Tweek suddenly let out, "sorry, we'll let you get, gah, on then." and he tried to drag Butters away.

The black haired boy jumped off his horse, "wait." he called after them, causing the blond's to stop, "would you like to have tea with me?"

Butters beamed at the stranger, loving how kind his soon-to-be subjects were to each other, so the blond's followed the boy, calling himself Craig, through the woods to a slightly run-down château nearly at the edge of town.

"do you live here alone?" Butters asked softly.

Craig turned to them but didn't smile, "with my family."

inside the château was much prettier than the outside, someone was obviously taking care of the place, so obvious that there was someone still cleaning up, washing the floor with warm soapy water.

At the sound of the door closing Kenny stopped washing the marble floor and turned to see who it was, he was very surprised to see Craig back before night-fall and accompanied by two small blonds.

"make us some tea." Craig requested before vanishing into the garden with his guests.

Huffing loudly Kenny threw his cloth into the bucket, splashing water onto the floor, which he slipped on and smashed his elbow hard on the floor.

"are you okay?" one of the blond guests, the one with light blond hair and a sweet face, was suddenly rushing over to Kenny with a worried look on his face.

Inspecting his red elbow Kenny concluded that nothing was broken or bleeding and that he was fine, "yes, thank you." he breathed softly and picked himself up.

A huge blush was covering the smaller blond's face it caused Kenny to smile; the little blond was very cute and sweet looking but obviously didn't belong in that part of the kingdom.

"ah, I'm Butters." the little blond suddenly said, thrusting his hand out for Kenny.

Kenny eyed the hand, delicate and clean he didn't want to dirty it with his over worked hand but his father had taught him manner and he would be dammed if he forgot them, "Kenny."

"B-Butters!" Tweek shouted from the back door, some kind of panic in his voice.

The tall blond sighed, "i'll get the tea."

"Tweek drinks coffee." Butters suddenly said following Kenny into the kitchen.

Kenny couldn't stop the laugh that rumbled up his throat, "coffee. This ain't the royal palace, no matter what my beloved step-brother says." he said sarcastically.

Butters was quiet while Kenny boiled the water, "i'm surely sorry." the small blond whispered.

Turning slowly Kenny raised an eyebrow, he watched Butters twist his fingers nervously and just looking at the dusty floor, "i was only joking." he said lightly, "but we don't have coffee."

the pair went into the garden where Craig was sitting strangely close to a shaking Tweek, Kenny slammed the tray down on the garden table to bring the pair back to reality but almost cause poor Tweek to topple off his chair and watched in slight fascination as the shaking blond took a bag of coffee from his coat to dumped a lot of it into a cup.

"enjoy." Kenny said quickly, wanting to get back to cleaning the floor.

Suddenly there was a small hand on his slightly throbbing arm, "won't you sit with us?" he asked softly.

As much as Kenny would have liked to sit down and have a rest he knew that if he was caught 'being lazy' by Lady Leanne or Eric then it wouldn't be worth living.

"sorry, maybe another time." he said before going back into the house.

Butters was absolutely captivated by the boy in rags, Kenny, who was kind but wise to the world, tall and handsome Butters couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

Tea with Craig was interesting, adopted at four he wasn't keen on his family and wanted to leave as soon as he could but he never took his eyes off Tweek, only resulting in making the shaking blond nervous.

The blond's left before Craig's family returned, not wanting to meet them after some of the things Craig had told Butters and Tweek about them.

The black haired teen invited them back but Butters knew it would never happen for him since soon he would be forced to marry, meaning he would never leave the palace and Tweek wouldn't leave his side.

When leaving Butters tried to get another look at Kenny but the other blond was nowhere to be seen.

The palace was a buzz with noise when the blond's finally made it back at dusk, instantly they were swept away into the excitement of the ball, both being fitted for the ball.

"Craig sure was, jesus, interesting, gah!" Tweek tried to mention casually as they were being fitted for new coats.

Butters turned to his friend, "did you like him?" he asked innocently and Tweek dissolved in shakes and squeaks.

"i sure liked Kenny." Butters confessed.

Tweek nodded slowly, "i wish we could meet them again."

the young prince sighed deeply, wishing deeply for maybe the millionth time in his life that he wasn't a prince.

Kenny noticed that Craig seemed in a much better mood since his tea with Tweek and Butters, which is more than could be said for Eric's mood; he hadn't been able to find a single suit he liked or fitted him so had gorged on cream cakes and given himself a stomach ache.

Lady Leanne babied him, making Kenny rub his huge belly and swollen feet till he fell into a loud sleep.

"here's your evening Earl Grey." Kenny said to a daydreaming Craig as he bid them goodnight.

Taking a sip of his tea Craig kept his eyes on Kenny as he drew the curtains and lit a single candle, since Craig read till he fell asleep, "you know who they were, don't you?" he suddenly said.

Kenny frowned, the black haired teen never spoke before bed, "no. who?"

Craig took another sip of tea before speaking again, "the prince and his advisor."

the snort escaped Kenny before he could stop it, the very thought seemed ridiculous that the prince, the next in line for the throne, would willing come to a run-down château just to have tea.

"yeah, okay. Goodnight star-dreamer." Kenny teased before closing the door with a snap.

The next few days passed in a similar manner for Kenny; Craig remained in a good mood, while Eric concentrated on his fencing lessons, poking Kenny more than a few times just for fun and then the letter arrived.

A large and grand envelope arrived by royal carrier at midday while Kenny was tending to his mother roses in the front garden; it was taken from his muddy fingers by Craig who had heard the doorbell, only to be snatched by Eric and then ultimately read by Lady Leanne.

"it's from the palace." she informed them softly, "there is to be a ball tonight and all persons of age must attend." Lady Leanne became very excited.

For once Craig's eyes lit up but hid his excitement well; Kenny stepped into the château, bringing in some mud too, before addressing his step-family, "does that mean I get to go too?" he asked firmly, wanting nothing more than to see his sister again, even it would only be a glance.

Eric burst into a fit of laughter that lasted longer than necessary but Kenny stood his ground, "it says 'all persons of age' and like it or not I'm still part of this family."

Lady Leanne paled slightly, "well, um, I suppose." she muttered.

"but mother!" Eric immanently whined, "he's so poor."

"technically I'm richer than you fatass." Kenny snapped.

Lady Leanne held her hands up to stop the argument, "you may go Kenny, but only if you finish all your chores, plus all the sewing for the ball."

Kenny wrinkled his nose, he hated sewing but to have one night of fun would surely be worth it so he went to work but the work kept piling up, if it wasn't Eric popping another button it was Lady Leanne wanting her hair curling and by the time his step-family were ready it was time for the ball and Kenny was a mess.

"Nevermind Cinder-Soot, maybe next lifetime." Eric sneered as he left, looking like an over stuffed decorative pillow.

Kenny sat on the sparkling clean floor in defeat, his step-family had kept him busy on purpose so there wasn't a chance that he could be ready for the ball.

"i'll tell Karen you said hello." Craig said softly, not meeting Kenny's eyes before leaving.

Suddenly the skinny blond couldn't stop the tears, many times he had been left alone in the château but right then was the first time he truly felt empty; his sobs echoed off the high ceiling, his slim face smeared in dirt and tears.

"now, when has crying ever helped anything?" a voice suddenly broke through Kenny's sobs.

On high alert Kenny reached for the broom at his feet before brandishing it at the intruder; said intruder was a boy his age with shocking red hair in soft ringlets, bright green eyes and a pure white suit set off with a small star on his right chest. The stranger offered a kind smile.

"hello Kenny." the stranger greeted kindly with a huge smile.

Kenny didn't drop the broom he was now using as a weapon, "who the hell are you?" he snapped.

A mock unhappy look crossed the stranger's face, "not really language for a young Earl." he scolded lightly before smiling again, "I, dear Kenny, am your FairyGod Jew."

that time Kenny did drop the broom, "FairyGod Jew?" he breathed.

"yes! But call me Kyle." the FairyGod Jew insisted.

It took a while for Kenny to process the information, his head was beginning to hurt, "and, why are you here?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Kyle laughed lightly, "duh! I'm here to get you to the ball, it's your destiny."

Kenny had nothing to say, finally he decided that he had fallen asleep after crying, so he simply walked away from the grinning FairyGod Jew.

"hey! Where are you going?" Kyle shouted after him, grabbing Kenny's arm and the blond could no longer think that it was a dream.

The blond let out a massive breath, "oh, okay. How are you going to get me to the ball?" Kenny asked quickly.

Kyle beamed brightly and unpinned his star from the front of his suit, out of nowhere a stick appeared out of the bottom of it, turning it into a wand.

"you have got to be kidding me?" Kenny breathed as Kyle began to wave his wand around.

But before Kenny could doubt his FairyGod Jew any more he was suddenly engulfed in a sparkling light and when it cleared Kenny lost his breath.

Stood in a crisp light blue suit that set off his eyes, little diamonds were dotted all over the suit, giving the illusion that he was sparkling and for the first time in eight year Kenny was clean from head to toe.

"wow, this is amazing." Kenny gasped, admiring his diamond encrusted slip on shoes.

Kyle looked very pleased with himself, "still got it." he laughed.

The blond felt like he was wrapped in a huge cloud, light but warm, "few more things Kenny." Kyle broke through his thoughts.

Fighting to bring his mind back to reality Kenny paid attention to his FairyGod Jew, "fire away."

Kyle gave a flick of his wand to the outside before opening the door to reveal a huge carriage with someone already in the drivers seat, "that's Stan, he'll be your driver tonight." Kyle told him, "but your night ends at midnight." he told Kenny firmly.

Kenny nodded, "midnight right." he repeated.

FairyGod Jew took Kenny to the carriage and helped him into the main coach before turning to Stan in the drivers seat, "make sure he leaves on time."

Stan waved the red head away, "i know." he said before dipping down to kiss Kyle gently.

Raising an eyebrow slightly Kenny lent out of the window, observing the pair, wishing he had someone; soon the carriage left for the palace, Kyle waving them away before vanishing in a cloud of dust.

To say Prince Leopold was bored would be an understatement, he had met maybe thousands of people, male and female, young and old, who all wanted to be his husband or wife but after a while they all blended into each other.

The only person who hadn't tried to woo him was Craig, all dressed in black he spoke to a servant girl before sticking to Tweek's side.

Butters feared the ball would never end and he would end up choosing someone just to end his nightmare but then he appeared; tall with blond hair he was dressed in a beautiful suit and was looking nervously around him.

Without a second thought Butters was across the ball room to stand in front of the other blond and got a bigger shock when he realised that it was Kenny; just cleaner and even more handsome.

"hello." Butters breathed.

A small amount of realisation crossed Kenny's face before it fell into a soft smile, "your highness." he bowed lightly.

"call me Butters." the smaller blond instantly insisted.

Kenny laughed lightly, "cute." he said out loud by accident and made Butters blush.

"let's dance." Butters said quickly.

Not to Butters surprise Kenny took the lead, sweeping them effortlessly across the floor but there was something in his face that was distracted, "what's wrong?" Butters finally asked, sad that Kenny didn't have any interest in him.

"my sister works here. I was looking for her." Kenny told him lowly.

Butters nodded and interned on letting Kenny go so he could go looking for his sister, that way his heart wouldn't break any more than it already was.

Much to his surprise Kenny swept them outside, into the huge garden and away from prying eyes; the garden was silent, only the sound of the nightingale could be heard while everything was bathed in the light of the moon.

"i'm sorry, I was being rude." Kenny said softly as they crossed a bridge in the middle of the garden.

Butters shook his head quickly, nearly making his crown topple off, "it's okay. Family is very important. You should go look for her." he said sadly.

Suddenly Kenny was tipping Butters face towards his; the skinny blond certainly wasn't going to ignore the feeling him his chest when he saw the small, kind blond. It was love and his FairyGod Jew had mentioned something about destiny, so maybe that was it, Butters and him were destined to be together.

"i have plenty of time." Kenny whispered

Within seconds he stole the young prince's first kiss, followed by many more, they revelled in each others company, the pair didn't talk much since their families were both very messed up, so they walked around the garden and kissed but then the sound of the clock tolling midnight shocked Kenny out of his loved up mind.

"oh no." he moaned, already feeling the heavy feeling taking over his whole body.

Butters noticed the panicked look on his loved ones face, "what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Fighting everything he had to stay where he was with Butters snuggled tightly in his arms Kenny ripped himself away, "i'm sorry. I've got to go." he whispered before taking off at a run.

"Wait!" Butters shouted after Kenny but couldn't match his pace.

As Kenny saw the entrance to the ball room he realised that he would have to run fast if he wanted to get out of the palace before his clothes turned back so he kicked off his sparkling shoes that were already slipping off his feet and ran barefoot through the crowds of royals and peasants alike.

The main corridor leading out was empty but the guards so Kenny set his eyes on the front doors where Stan was waiting with a worried look on his face but he was concentrating so hard he didn't see the servant come out of one of the kitchens with a tray of food.

Kenny crashed to the ground painfully, parts of his suit were already disappearing as the clock continued to toll, "i'm sorry." he quickly gasped out.

"Kenny?" the servant suddenly said.

Snapping his head up Kenny saw his baby sister was no longer a baby, she had turned out very beautiful and looked well, her large eyes began to well up with tears.

Suddenly Kenny was torn between staying with his sister or going back to the château; if he stayed them Butters would catch him, see him as he really was and maybe still love him and he would be with his sister. But if he didn't leave then he would be abandoning the only part of their father they had.

"let's go Kenny!" Stan shouted.

Without thinking Kenny ran out of the front doors and into the carriage but not even halfway home the carriage crumbled into nothing, sending both Kenny, now dressed in rags, and Stan tumbling to the ground.

"Arg! Kyle's going to kill me!" Stan groaned loudly.

Kenny stood, inspecting his cuts, "calm down, it's my fault. Come on." he told the other boy sternly and they made their way back to château.

Not to Kenny's surprise his FairyGod Jew was waiting at the front doors looking like an angry mother, "fools! That's what you are. I don't give out warnings for fun you know." Kyle snapped and slapped them both.

Stan mumbled an apology while Kenny just wanted to sleep so they both vanished into dust and allowed Kenny to be alone with his memories.

In the morning the whole kingdom was a buzz with rumours about who the mystery boy had been who the prince was so fascinated with; of course Butters already knew who it was and vaguely knew where he lived but could never get there on his own.

In a sad mood Butters sat in the garden, on the bridge where Kenny had first kissed him, it had barely been twenty-four hours and he already missed the taller blond.

"your highness." said a timid voice.

Turning Butters saw a small maid with brown hair and warm eyes, she was very petite, "yes?" he managed to croak out.

"the person you were dancing with last night, I know where he lives." the maid said bravely.

Butters heart jumped from the sad, dark place it had been sitting since Kenny had run away from him, "you do? How?" he breathed excitably.

The maid twisted her fingers, "he's my brother." she confessed.

The young prince grabbed her hand with a smile, "let's go." he told her and the pair set off at a run.

Intending on taking one of his horses, even though he couldn't ride very well, he was surprised to see Craig waiting at the front entrance and a beaming Tweek beside him.

"come on Butters!" Tweek shouted happily, "hurry."

Craig and Tweek looked weird standing next to each other, like the nighttime and the daytime, contrasting but perfect for each other.

"hello Karen." Craig greeted softly, "your highness. I've come to take you to the château."

practically shaking with excitement Butters nearly pushed Craig out of the door; his black horse was waiting for them and the three of them managed to fit on it's broad back, Tweek waved them off from the main entrance.

Craig was a very skilled rider and his horse was very fast, in no time they were across the kingdom, getting closer and closer to their goal.

Their excitement grew as the château came into view at a rapid pace; Craig helped Karen off first before allowed Butters to jumped down safely.

Inside seemed deserted, though very clean, so Craig stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Kenny!" as loud as he could.

Unfortunately it wasn't Kenny who appeared, it was Eric and Lady Leanne who recognised the young prince instantly.

"what do we owe this royal visit?" Lady Leanne asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"where's Kenny?" Craig asked strongly.

Eric shoved his adopted brother out of the way violently, "your highness." he said thickly.

At that moment Butters was fearing for his life.

Kenny had been in the garden, pruning a bush to look like Eric, big and round, when he heard someone shout for him, it almost sounded like Craig but the raven never shouted, or even raised his voice.

Very slowly the blond dumped his gardening gear back in the box and took off his apron and shoes; before going back into the house he heard Lady Leanne talking with Eric adding things every-so-often.

"who shouted?" Kenny asked as he pushed the door open.

Suddenly someone small flung themselves at him, bursting into tears, "oh Kenny!" the girl sobbed.

Looking up confused Kenny saw Butters staring at him with hopeful, love filled eyes, and it quickly clicked who was hugging him so desperately.

"Karen." Kenny hugged his sister back tightly, allowing her to cry into his dirty shirt.

Even though he was ecstatic to hug his sister again he still noticed Butters approach him, "you didn't let me ask you something important last night." the smaller blond said nervously.

Kenny finally untangled Karen from him, wiping the river of tears from her face before taking Butters smaller hands in his, "and what would that be?"

a heavy blush covered Butters small face, "as you know I had to choose a husband or wife last night and, well, I choose you." he said quickly but smiled nervously.

Kenny was shocked, the prince was going to take him away from everything but he was still slightly reluctant to leave the château, so much so that he almost said no to Butters, no matter what his heart was shouting.

"don't be an idiot Kenny." Craig suddenly said, obviously knowing what his stepbrother would say, "your parents wouldn't want you to be unhappy any longer. Go to the castle and be a prince." and he gave a soft smile.

That made Kenny's mind up instantly and he left with Butters and Karen, with Craig in hot pursue; he ignored all the angry shouting from Eric and Lady Leanne because he was finally happy with the boy he loved by his side and his sister.

It turned out Craig was going to marry Tweek so he became a permanent fixture in the castle; it took a while for Kenny to get used to not having to get up at the crack of dawn to clean but being cuddled up in bed with Butters was enough to send him back to sleep any day of the week.

Prince Leopold married Earl Kenny a month after they met, looking like the happiest royal couple anyone had ever seen.

Craig and Tweek married the next week and became the official advisor to the royal couple.

Meanwhile Kevin appeared a year later, rich and happy with a wife and two kids he took over the château again once Lady Leanne and Eric had been announced as bankrupt and ended up working in the castle, doing the washing.

Karen became a riding instructor to the younger royals from all kingdoms where she met a young prince called Ike, who's brother looked suspiciously like Kenny's FairyGod Jew and his husband like Stan.

All in all, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
